


Aphrodisiac

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Aphrodisiac

山田凉介千不该万不该从这三个试衣间里毅然决然地选择中间的那一间。

今天的巡演结束了，其他人好像都已经走得差不多了，还没进门山田凉介就开始急躁地松着脖子上的黑领带，他是极易出汗的体质，演出服早已经被汗浸湿，此时此刻只想要赶紧换下衣服来回家悠闲地泡个澡。

他打开门，看到中岛裕翔背对着门，身上的红衬衫已经褪到肩膀以下，发现了有人进来，他下意识地回头看了一眼，又松了口气继续脱衣服的动作，把从身上褪下来的红衬衫潦草地挂起来，看上去像是在赶时间。

“啊，是やま啊，今天辛苦了。”

“你也辛苦了。”

就连简单的一句话说得也是急匆匆的，山田凉介不禁好奇起来，然而完全忘记了自己就在刚刚也因为浑身汗津津的而着急到不行。

他失神地看起了中岛裕翔背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨，还有块块分明、线条优美的肌肉块。

最近不管是在饭的面前还是私下里，自己总是感觉会受到中岛裕翔的撩拨，他也说不上来为什么，只要和他在一起的时候，自己脑海中勾勒好的一切全都会被破坏，包括与熟人交往的那份从容，当与中岛裕翔在一起时也不复存在。

私下不被人看到也还好，如果是在公共场合下，他感觉有些不知道该怎样应对，就像在一个不知名的深坑里不住地挣扎，想要不被人发现赶快爬出来，又好奇着里面会有什么。

包括中岛裕翔和其他成员的某些举动，也让他看出了端倪。

这家伙，真的比以前性感了不少。

他也是从今年起发现了对方有一些微妙的变化，而且以前的话，是绝对不会用性感二字来形容这个人的，就包括现在，山田凉介感觉到自己面前的这个人的一举一动，都好像在撩拨他脆弱的神经。

他染了新的发色，是以前他很少尝试的浅亚麻色，把他的皮肤衬托得白皙透亮，松软的直发耷在脸颊的一侧，颈后稍稍往上推了一点，把纤细的脖颈衬托得恰到好处。

等意识过来的时候山田凉介的手已经开始慢慢靠近中岛裕翔的后背，不料对方就在这个时候回过头来，山田凉介有些慌张地把手伸回来，显得十分刻意。

可恶。

“嗯？我身上有什么东西吗？”

“啊...没有。”

“やま还不快换衣服回家吗？已经不早了。”

“哦对，这就换。”

“那我先走啦。”

中岛裕翔就只是整理了下衣领准备离开，山田凉介就已经开始盯紧他修长的手指，还有略微露出的锁骨不放，就连对方鼻孔里轻轻吐出的一丝丝温热的气息，喷到山田凉介的脸上就足以让他心神不定，他站在试衣间门口，丝毫没有作出要给中岛裕翔让道的动作来。

他承认他现在的脑海里，在想着绝对不可以想的事情。

眼神向上移，到了他嘴唇上方的伤疤前。

“やま，怎么了？”

因为山田凉介迟迟不肯让开，两个人已经靠得很近，中岛裕翔低下头看他，伸出手掌在他的面前晃来晃去，看着他发呆的神情又忍不住笑出了声。

“やま你是不是太累了啊...”

“キスして。”

“え？”

这突如其来的请求让中岛裕翔的大脑有点当机，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，看着面前的人低着头，刘海挡住了脸上所有的表情，但是很明显耳朵是红红的，于是他忍不住又确认了一遍刚才对方在说什么。

“キスして。”

山田凉介仰起头来说。

“亲一下，我就放你走。”

中岛裕翔刚刚脸上的笑容已经逐渐消失，眼神突然变得较真起来，因为现在自己面前的这个人，表情实在是太过坚定了。

他承认，有些时候他是故意要那样对山田凉介的，他想要试探对方忍耐力的限度。

两个人从来没有确认过任何关系，但有时相处起来却又那么的不自然，有很多的事情中岛裕翔是想要去确认的。

然而他想要确认一些事情的这种行为，恰恰证明了他喜欢山田凉介这个事实。

所以才会感到不安，想要去招惹那个人。

“这可是你说的？”

“嗯...”

“...我知道了。”

中岛裕翔双手握住山田凉介的肩膀，闭上双眼，浅尝辄止地轻轻贴上他的唇，没有任何复杂的动作，但是此时此刻中岛裕翔的心已经小鹿乱撞了。

其实说到和山田凉介接吻，还是有过的，只不过已经太久之前的事了，但是中岛裕翔清楚的记得，那绝不仅仅是因为年纪小而开的一种无聊的玩笑。

为了阻止自己越陷越深，他再也没有那样做过，当然山田凉介也不会去要求他这样做，所以就在刚刚山田凉介说出的话，实在是出乎他的意料。

差不多就可以了，不要太放纵。

中岛裕翔虽然这样想着，但却已经不能撤离了，因为对方湿润的舌尖已经开始轻轻试探着自己这边的领域了，他浑身上下已经变得滚烫，把对方压在门上，用自己的力量让对方的舌头朝着这边的领域更加深入了一点，夺走了对方本就因为紧张而颤抖的呼吸。

“嗯...”

这样的深吻还是第一次，山田凉介不太敢想接下来会发生什么，但也认了，因为点火的是自己。

当中岛裕翔将吻移向自己的颈间时，山田凉介听到了以前从来都没有听过的，从自己的咽喉里发出的声音。

这个声音陌生又熟悉，好像在他的梦里出现过，让它出现的那个人，也正是现在正在亲吻自己的人没错。

山田凉介总算什么都搞清楚了。

“只是kiss的话，对やま来说是不够的吧。”

中岛裕翔离开了山田凉介的颈间，把自己的额头抵在对方的额头，这时山田凉介惊讶地看到中岛裕翔的眼眸中出现了自己害怕着却又无限期待着的，充满野性的目光，山田凉介屏住呼吸，不敢正面回答对方的问题，然而内心的答案却是肯定的。

也许是自己太好懂了也说不定，中岛裕翔缓慢地用修长的食指一点点卷起山田凉介耷拉在胸前的黑色领带，然后突然用力扯了下来，食指和中指顺着山田凉介胸间的线条一点点向上爬，然后整只手掌覆上他的胸膛，时轻时重地抚摸。

看上去像是很全面的照顾，但是中岛裕翔的手指缝却刻意避开乳首的位置，这激发了山田凉介不满的情绪，他扭动着身体想要中岛裕翔触碰到那个部分，偏偏对方要和自己玩捉迷藏，山田凉介带着情绪难耐地哼了两声。

“怎么了？”

中岛裕翔一边明知故问，一边低下身子，更加过分地在山田凉介粉红的乳首周围吐气。

山田凉介的内心开始拉起了警报，现在的中岛裕翔，实在是太坏心眼了，他甚至一度怀疑自己还没睡醒。

“いい加減にしろよ...”

中岛裕翔倒也听话，立刻停止了自己手头的所有动作，山田凉介呆愣地靠在门上，顿觉十分尴尬。

看着山田凉介满头的问号，中岛裕翔故作无奈的神情说了一句“是你想要停下的啊”。

天知道山田凉介不是那个意思。

“你是不是把我当笨蛋？”

“我没有。”

“你就是在把我当笨蛋。”

山田凉介怒气冲冲地整理好自己凌乱不堪的衣衫，拿起掉落在地上的衣物转身想要去到另外一个试衣间，却被身后的人一把拽回来，重新跌入温暖的怀抱。

中岛裕翔将下巴抵在山田凉介的肩上，解着他的腰带，顺便将一只手滑进有些发紧的皮裤里面。

“啊...别...”

突然意识到如果再次说出欲拒还迎的话，可能对方又要故意停下来，继续得意忘形地作弄自己，山田凉介立刻咬紧了嘴唇，把嘴边的话咽了回去，取而代之的是延绵的呻吟和喘息。

“やま这里已经紧绷绷的了呢，明明我还什么都没有做啊...”

山田凉介暗示自己，既然被欺负了要怪就怪自己好了，谁让自己当时大脑短路说出索吻这种话来的，不过他是真的很想知道，中岛裕翔认真地吻起自己来是什么样子，刚才太过惊讶了，已经没有工夫去注意那些。

他挣脱中岛裕翔的怀抱，把他按在椅子上，坐上去用手轻抚着他的脸颊，主动吻了上去。

然而中岛裕翔当然不会轻松地让山田凉介占有主动权，用胳膊搂紧了山田凉介的腰比刚刚更加动情地吻了起来，热烈的吻让山田凉介的反应总是慢半拍，唾液都顺着嘴角流了下来，还没顾得上羞耻就被对方舔舐干净。

吻到甚至觉得嘴唇有些刺痛，大概是真的太久没有吻过的缘故，中岛裕翔还是没有松开山田凉介的唇，这也给山田凉介制造了一个很好的观察时机，他看着中岛裕翔纤长浓密的睫毛铺在下眼睑，微微皱着眉头侵犯着自己。

只是这样的表情而已，山田凉介竟因此想要对方用更加激烈的行为来对待自己。

中岛裕翔抓着山田凉介的腰把他抬高了一点，把头埋进他的胸膛开始吮吸起他的乳首，山田凉介的寂寞感好像突然得到了释放，仰起头满足地叹了口气，手指深深插进中岛裕翔柔顺的发丝。

“やま想要我舔这里，是不是？”

“嗯...嗯...”

“不说清楚我不明白的啊。”

“嗯...想要...”

“还想要哪里？”

山田凉介的腰开始不自觉地摆动了起来，中岛裕翔会心一笑，秒懂了对方的意思，顺着刚才已经拉开的裤链，将手伸进了内裤里面，被有些冰凉的手突然刺激的欲望顿时抬起了头，山田凉介倒吸一口冷气，随后中岛裕翔又把手绕到后面，揉捏着山田凉介嫩软的臀瓣。

“裤子...真碍事啊。”

中岛裕翔一个反身把山田凉介压在身下，皮裤褪起来有些困难，中岛裕翔的脸上露出了些许不耐烦的神情，他皱紧眉头低吼一声，硬是把皮裤连同内裤一起从山田凉介的腿上拽了下来，又匆匆忙忙地脱掉自己的，直到两个人下身没有任何遮挡，上身只披着凌乱的衬衫。

看到这样的中岛裕翔，山田凉介不禁有些害怕，毕竟他从来都没有见过，并且已经开始反省自己，为什么现在的两个人直接跳跃到了这样的一步。

看到山田凉介的欲望已经挺挺的了，中岛裕翔的眉头舒缓开来，将自己的下体和山田凉介的贴在一起，模拟起了压在他身上驰骋的动作。

“やま...好热...”

“现在就想要我对吗？”

中岛裕翔伏在山田凉介的耳边一边私语，一边喘息，偶尔露出邪魅的笑，没想到这样就已经让山田凉介的欲望越发膨胀。

“啊...啊...”

“我还没有进去呢，就受不了了，一会可怎么办呢？”

“话说回来，やま刚刚不是只说想要和我接吻吗？我对你做这样的事是不是有点出格啊？”

“那你要不要阻止我一下？再不阻止可就来不及了哦。”

不行，快要极限了。

山田凉介听了中岛裕翔这一番唠叨，想到对方又在得意忘形了，内心早已经火冒三丈，但是无奈身子已经软掉，早就没有了打他的力气。

真的不甘心。

“你...你在耍我吗？”

“嗯？为什么这么说？”

中岛裕翔的下体依旧没有停止动作。

“你想试探我究竟到哪一步才会拒绝？”

“我不用试探什么。”

中岛裕翔顺着山田凉介的大腿内侧轻轻挠刮了几下，然后伸出两根手指放进嘴里舔弄，朝着山田凉介下身狭窄的穴口捅了进去。

“我知道你不会拒绝。”

中岛裕翔的两根手指在山田凉介的体内捣弄了几下，摇了摇头又把手指抽了出来，抵在山田凉介的下巴上。

“今天在演唱会上唱vampire的时候，やま是怎么舔手指的来着？再来示范一下吧。”

 

完全被这个人牵着鼻子走了。

山田凉介伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔弄着中岛裕翔的手指，等到手指湿润了一定程度之后又塞进他的体内开发领域，本来以为舌头可以得到放松了看来是自己想错了，中岛裕翔的脸又一次靠近自己，伸出舌尖色情地舔舐着山田凉介的唇瓣和舌尖。

“嗯...啊...”

感觉到对方的味蕾在自己的唇舌之上抚慰着自己，点燃自己更加躁动不安的情绪，同时下体传来的快感越发明显，山田凉介忍不住揪紧了中岛裕翔的衬衫。

“やま是真的喜欢和我接吻呢，为什么不早早提出这样的要求呢？”

“你明明知道，我是一定会满足你的...”

“快别说了...”

山田凉介是真的怕了，因为现在自己身上的这个人，就算只是用话语，也可以把自己扒到一丝不挂的地步。

中岛裕翔抬起山田凉介的一条腿搭在肩膀上，用自己引以为傲的柔韧性弯下腰，从山田凉介的大腿内侧顺成一条线轻吻，直到脚踝，又抬起他的脚想要吻上他的脚趾。

山田凉介今天才知道，原来脚趾也是自己的敏感点之一，然而这个秘密被中岛裕翔给发现了，他下意识地一躲，中岛裕翔见势突然没忍住笑意，单手定住山田凉介的脚踝逐个亲吻和舔弄起山田凉介的脚趾。

“不...不行...”

“怎么了？想快点切入正题了？”

中岛裕翔是很清楚山田凉介倔得像牛一样的脾气的，所以他也没再逼问下去。

然而山田凉介已经受够了这种调戏，不能忍受自己一直处于被动的状态，也想看看对方究竟能够忍耐到什么程度，他吃力地直起身来，握住中岛裕翔的欲望，没入口中。

事发突然让中岛裕翔没有做好心理准备，有些招架不住，浑身开始变得僵硬，看着山田凉介用舌头抚慰着自己的欲望，并在对方的口中进进出出，模拟着穿插的动作。

“やま没想到还会这一手啊，真的好舒服。”

差不多了，中岛裕翔撸动了几下自己滚烫的欲望，将山田凉介推倒，对准他刚刚已经被扩张的小穴，从顶端开始一点点深埋了进去，即使是十分缓慢的动作也很吃力。

“疼...”

“やま放松，不然会更难受的。”

“你说的轻巧...”

痛感让山田凉介的声音增添了几分哭腔，中岛裕翔现在进也不是，退也不是，只能重新俯下身来，抱着山田凉介，轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂和耳廓和他窃窃私语，想方设法让他放松自己。

“やま里面好紧，紧紧地吸着我不放呢，就这么喜欢我吗？”

“不...不喜欢你...”

“又来了～不喜欢我会让我做到这一步吗？”

“...那你呢，你为什么要做到这一步？”

“......”

“你喜欢我？”

“...很有精神嘛，那我可要开始了。”

“いただきます。”

一开始的活动不敢太剧烈，中岛裕翔放慢速度，找好各个角度，不断挺进，直到山田凉介逐渐适应了自己的大小，才敢加快速度。

“呜...嗯...好大...”

话音刚落山田凉介就后悔了，因为这句明明是在埋怨的话很有可能让对方误以为自己是在夸他。

“很大，让你很舒服对不对？”

果然是这样。

“やま太不率直了，好好地表达自己的想法不好吗？说'我很舒服，我还想要'什么的，那样我一定会更努力的。”

中岛裕翔刻意将欲望顶进最深处，又整根拔出，再整根没入，如此循环往复几次，山田凉介就已经按耐不住，伸出手按住中岛裕翔的腰阻止他下一次抽出。

此时的中岛裕翔，说话已经明显开始断断续续的了，到最后慢慢已经没有精力去调侃山田凉介，下半身提升速度强有力地冲刺，直到对方的大腿根部已经有些泛红。

“ゆーてぃ，太快...太快了...我要不行了...”

山田凉介死命地摇着头，手揪紧的那块衬衫布料已经变得皱巴巴湿漉漉的，然而中岛裕翔却像是着魔了一般，速度和力度还在提升，抓起山田凉介的手和他紧紧地十指相扣，喘息声越发明显，额头上也泛起了细密的汗珠，有几滴顺着下颚线流了下来。

中岛裕翔在自己身上驰骋的表情让山田凉介更是欲罢不能，平常的中岛裕翔，无论对于他，还是对于成员们、饭们来说，都是天真无邪阳光大男孩的印象，而现在就是这样的中岛裕翔，在自己的身上，露出了不能说是凶狠，却让山田凉介有些畏缩，但又会因此而沉沦的表情。

不好，大脑好像已经不能听使唤了。

“ゆーてぃ...ゆーてぃ...”

“なに？”

就连回复也简短有力，不再腻腻歪歪地和自己说些什么，山田凉介双手捧起中岛裕翔已经被汗打湿的脸颊，这才迫使对方和自己对视。

“我...有两个问题...”

“...你喜欢我吗？”

“...你爱我吗？”

“你回答哪一个...都可以...”

山田凉介说完以后就咬紧了嘴唇等待着中岛裕翔的回答，他不清楚自己等了多久，三十秒？三分钟？总之这段时间对于他来说很长很长，长到他已经快要放弃等待，长到他想要对方当做自己没有问过这两个问题。

就在这个时候，中岛裕翔幸运地找到了山田凉介体内的高点，于是开始奋力冲撞。

“啊...啊...那里...不行...要死掉了...”

“ゆーてぃ...不要一直...啊...”

“やま是不是要去了？”

“嗯...嗯...让我去吧...”

“还不行哦，要等等我。”

中岛裕翔用手堵住了山田凉介的顶端，山田凉介感觉到自己快要被这个人折磨疯了，头一次开始求饶。

“等不了...等不了啊...让我射吧...”

“可是...我还有问题，没有回答你啊。”

中岛裕翔将自己的眉间与山田凉介的相抵，看着对方早已经意乱情迷的表情，轻声吐出了几个字。

“愛してるよ。”

“嗯...嗯啊...”

说着就松开了束缚住山田凉介欲望的手指，伴随着高亢的呻吟声，将精液一点点射在了中岛裕翔的小腹上。

看到这样的山田凉介，中岛裕翔也没了忍下去的力气，如数射进了山田凉介的体内。

“真是的，只是和你表白而已你就能高潮吗。”

就这样，你还看不出，你的表白让我等了多久吗。

山田凉介虽这样想着，但是没有说出来。

“我难道不是每天都在向你告白吗？'やま是我的老婆'，'やま大好き'这样的。”

“那只是你为了迎合饭才说出来的吧。”

“不啊，认真的在说啊。”

山田凉介一边窃喜，一边又不想听这个人的油嘴滑舌，大力把他推到一边拿起衣服就要走人，结果又一次被身后的人揽进怀里，腮帮还挨了一大口咬。

“ごちそうさまでした。”

“奥桑。”

……


End file.
